Follow Me Down
by Helennnn
Summary: Bra had a nasty habit of annoying her father, of doing whatever she possibly could to anger him or get any sort of reaction out of him. It was kind of like a game between them. She would anger him one way or another and he would get her back by doing something much worse.


**Warning: Swearing and sexual references.**

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

**By: Helennnn**

* * *

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his left eye twitching with a vengeance.

Right at that moment in time, they were sitting in the living room. It had meant to be a peaceful day filled with relaxation and perhaps even a little bit of romance. It was supposed to be a nice day, since she wasn't working and Vegeta had taken the day off from training. However, just as they had settled down on the leather sofa, loud music began to play from the room above and the ceiling looked as though it was vibrating.

"It's just a phase, Vegeta." Bulma tried to soothe him, but couldn't deny that she was feeling just as agitated. "She'll be onto the next thing–"

"And what's next, huh?" he demanded, yanking his arm out of her hold the second Bulma rested her hand on it. "This… This is vulgar! Next she'll be selling her body like the woman singing this god awful song!"

Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, first of all, the woman does not sell her body and our daughter will never do such a thing – I'm kind of pissed off that you'd even think she would. Second of all, you have said much worse to me whilst we're intimate, and I have said even worse to you – which you can't deny that we _both_ enjoyed. This is innocent compared to the stuff–"

She was cut off by the sound of the volume increasing and to make it so very much worse, their fourteen year old daughter began to sing along at the top of her voice. The house was practically shaking with how loud she had the music and for a moment, Bulma believed that the pictures on the walls were going to fall to the ground, meaning the glass would shatter. Not only that, but the ornaments on the fireplace looked dangerously close to falling as well. That would be such a pain to clean up.

At least the previous song had finished. It had been about a priest doing inappropriate things to a sixteen year old girl behind a stack of bibles. However, as Bulma glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't be sure that he would enjoy this song any more than the previous one.

_Since I met you I've been crazy  
Since I've been with you I've been lost  
You make everything see hazy  
Love comes with such a cost_

_Have I lost my mind?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Have I lost my mind?_

Okay, so it didn't seem too bad right now, but Bulma knew, _oh she just knew_, that the song would get worse.

Bra had a nasty habit of annoying her father, of doing whatever she possibly could to anger him or get any sort of reaction out of him. It was kind of like a game between them. She would piss him off one way or another and he would get her back by doing something much worse. Sure, he wouldn't play crass songs such as this one, but that didn't mean he didn't get her back. One time, Vegeta had gotten her back by shaving off her eyebrows. It shouldn't have made her laugh, but Bulma just couldn't help it. Her daughter sort of asked for it by cutting off his hair first. Oh the poor girl hadn't left the house for weeks! There was no eyebrow pencil that was the same shade as their hair, meaning she couldn't draw them on either.

_Follow me down to the river  
Drink while the water is clean  
Follow me down to the river tonight  
I'll be down here on my knees_

_So follow me down to the river  
Follow me down through the trees  
Follow me down to the river, man  
I'll be down here on my knees  
I'll be down here on my knees_

Bulma's eyes went wide as Vegeta suddenly tensed beside her.

She could feel the disgust rolling off him in waves, especially at those last two lines that Bra had practically yelled.

Even in her eyes, Bulma knew that their game was going too far.

To Vegeta, Bra was a pure, innocent young girl. She did not date boys, she did not touch boys and she did not speak to boys (sexually, that is). Vegeta would not allow for such a thing to happen. Nobody was allowed to violate his daughter in such a way. If that happened, he would end them. There was nothing more to it. He would find them, torture them, kill them, and then lock Bra away for a long time.

Many were surprised when they found out that it wasn't Bulma who punished their daughter, it was Vegeta. It was mostly because Bra was a miniature version of herself, meaning she would, in the end, pity the girl a little and cave in. She had never done so for Trunks but after he turned eleven, he stopped misbehaving. He put his head down in school and studied hard and now, he was the vice president of Capsule Corporation! However, Bra, on the other hand, enjoyed to behave badly. There was nothing else to it. She simply enjoyed pissing her father off.

_Nights avoiding things unholy  
Your hand slips across my skin  
I go down on you so slowly  
Don't confess none of your sins_

_Have I lost my mind?  
Have I lost my mind?_

Yes.

Yes their daughter had lost her _freaking mind_!

"What the hell did you do?" Bulma hissed, glaring over at Vegeta.

This was going much further than their games usually did. Yes, Bra enjoyed arguing and angering Vegeta, but she would never – and Bulma meant _never_ – disrespect her father in such a way. By disrespecting herself, she was disrespecting him. For goodness sake! Bra was only fourteen years old. Who the hell had introduced her to such a band like this one?

"Nothing!" Vegeta growled in return, his hands clenching into fists.

"Well clearly you have!" she yelled at him. "Bra's lashing out, Vegeta, she's doing all of this to annoy you!"

Vegeta couldn't think of anything he had done to deserve this torture. His ears were ringing, his head was throbbing and his mind was being violated. He was by no means an innocent man, but this… This was pure torture. What father wanted to listen to their daughter singing about doing such vulgar things? Vegeta wasn't too sure about the others, but he knew for a fact that he didn't fucking like it. Bra was never to do things such as this! He wouldn't allow it!

_Follow me down to the river  
Drink while the water is clean  
Follow me down to the river tonight  
I'll be down here on my knees_

_So follow me down to the river_  
_Follow me down through the trees_  
_Follow me down to the river, man_  
_I'll be down here on my knees_  
_I'll be down here on my knees_

"Uh, mom, dad?"

The voice was wary and shocked and when both Vegeta and Bulma glanced over at the doorway, the former looking close to losing his mind whilst the latter looked close to seriously losing her temper, they saw Trunks and Goten standing in the doorway. It was understandable why they didn't hear them coming in. Both men seemed stunned by the words Bra was singing along to. That didn't surprise Bulma in the least.

"It's just a phase." she spat through gritted teeth. "She'll be out of it soon."

"B–But the words…" Goten gasped, his cheeks burning with a blush that had Vegeta's eyes narrowing dangerously, had his ki flaring.

"What about them, brat?" Vegeta growled warningly.

_When you're young you always take what you can get  
Even bicycles and sprinklers get you wet  
Now I know that there's a different way to die  
My body breathes  
Heart still beats  
But I am not alive_

Goten swallowed, hard.

Trunks turned a deathly shade of pale.

Bulma pressed a hand to her aching temples.

Vegeta was practically trembling as his left eye began to twitch much more viciously and before any of them could say a word, he was blasting upwards, punching his way through the ceiling. The music was so much louder now that there was a hole in the living room ceiling, going straight through to Bra's bedroom and both Trunks and Goten had to refrain from covering their ears, since they kind of wanted to hear the argument.

The sound of a ki blast being fired as well as a bright light shining through the hole in the ceiling suddenly silenced the music that had been playing and it wasn't even a second later that Bra was shouting.

"_What's the big idea, dad_?" They heard her yell at him.

"_No daughter of mine will be a whore who is aroused by inanimate objects!" _There was a pause the length of a heartbeat before he quickly added, "_You will not be aroused by anything or _anyone_!"_

Each of them could take a guess at how they would be standing and holding themselves. Like Bulma usually did, Bra would have her fist pressing tightly into her hips, like she was stopping herself from smashing them into whoever had dared to anger her. Her eyes would be narrowed dangerously, her upper lip would be curling. As for Vegeta, he would look how he always did whenever he was pissed off – close to turning Super Saiyan and destroying whoever was causing him to feel such a way.

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_ Bra screamed and there was a slightly different tone in her voice. Embarrassment? If she was so embarrassed by the words of the song, why would she play it? Or would it be Vegeta's words that were embarrassing her?

"_I'm your father!"_

"_When it suits you, you are!"_

Silence.

The breath left Bulma like she had been punched in the gut and she just knew for a fact that Vegeta would be feeling more pain. He may not be the best father in the world, but he wasn't the worst either. He did everything he could for his children and was always there. Not only was he their father, but he was their protector. He was the one who pushed them so that they would be the best they possibly could be. He was the one who comforted Bra whenever she had nightmares. He was the one who comforted Trunks whenever their son had flashbacks of that awful battle between the earth's warriors and Majin Buu.

How could Bra say such a thing to him?

"_What?_"

"_You missed it_!" she screamed at him and this time, there was sadness in her voice, there was anger and pain. "_You missed it! You promised you would be there and you _missed it!"

So there _was _a reason behind why she had been so determined on pissing Vegeta off all day?

Her voice was shaking this time as she spoke again and they could tell that she was crying. "_All of the other girls had their dads there! I was the only one who didn't. Do you know how pathetic I looked?" _The anger was back and by the sounds of things, she had just shoved him. Her anger was serious, Bulma noted, because never had Bra ever raised a hand to her father. She loved and respected him too much. "_They all pitied me! They kept asking why I didn't have a dad!"_

"_Bra–"_

"_Get out! I _hate _you!" _she sobbed and realising how serious things were, Goten awkwardly told Trunks that he would come back tomorrow before leaving. "_They all laughed at me! They told me that my dad didn't love me, which is why he didn't show up! He didn't show up because he doesn't give a fuck!"_

Their daughter had never had a problem with bullies before. Bulma bit her lip harshly, barely even noticing when Trunks sat down beside her, placing his hand over hers. Why didn't Bra tell her that the other girls had been so horrible to her?

"_What did I miss?"_ The anger had left Vegeta's voice.

"_It doesn't matter now because it's over!"_

"_Was it a tournament?"_

"_What does it matter?" _Bra cried.

Taking that as a yes, Vegeta then asked, "_And did you win?"_

"_What the hell kind of question is that?"_ she yelled angrily at him. "_Of course I did!"_

"_You didn't need me there and you proved all of those weaklings wrong."_ he told her without missing a beat.

"_I _wanted_ you there. I wanted to make you proud."_

Bulma knew exactly how her daughter was feeling, so much so that it made her chest ache. Growing up with her father had been difficult. He had always been busy, too busy to take any notice in her unless it was something to do with science or technology. It was why she had lashed out the way she had. It was why she had had such a short temper, why she had been so desperate to get a boyfriend. Bulma had been wanting, _craving_, attention.

Just like their daughter did right now.

"_And you did."_

Trunks's eyes widened a fraction as he glanced up at the ceiling and when he noticed her confused frown, he filled Bulma in. Apparently, Vegeta and Bra were standing close together and if he didn't know any better, he would say that Vegeta was hugging Bra.

Her next words proved Trunks's suspicions correct as her voice was muffled. "_Really?"_

"_Of course." _There was a short pause. "_Now stop playing such trash before I track down that vile woman and blast her into another dimension."_

Bulma sighed. Trust Vegeta to destroy a tender moment such as that.

* * *

**A/N - This wasn't supposed to be anything serious, but like always, once I get started, the words just come flying out. I should probably do something about that. It's like I'm writing down word vomit o.O**

**The song is by The Pretty Reckless and it's called Follow Me Down. I'm kind of obsessed with their music right now and I just kind of thought "oh, I'll use this song because it would surely piss Vegeta off".**

**It only took me about ten minutes to write and edit this, so please excuse it if it's not the best! By the way, this is only a one-shot.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
